


A Song of Ice and Fire // One-shots

by baebia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Book 2: A Clash of Kings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebia/pseuds/baebia
Summary: Hi! This is just a bunch of one-shots inspired by the Game of Thrones, more specifically the books (A Song Of Ice And Fire series). I've only read the books so my imagines will only be about events of the books and the descriptions in them, not from the show, but feel free to enjoy this collection as well, if you've only watched the show.I'm currently on book 2: A Clash Of Kings, so the scenarios will be heavily influenced by it.English is not my main language so be patient with me.Feel free to make requests (I don't mind at all) and to give your honest opinion about the chapters.Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Gendry Waters/Reader, Gendry Waters/You, Jon Snow/Reader, Jon Snow/You, Robb Stark & Reader, Robb Stark/You, Theon Greyjoy/Reader, Theon Greyjoy/You
Kudos: 3





	A Song of Ice and Fire // One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot ever, and I'm really nervous to be posting this. It's Gendry Waters fluff because I feel his character doesn't get the love he needs.  
> My next chapter will probably be a Theon Greyjoy smut.  
> Enjoy and feel free to make a comment ;)

Today makes one month I first arrived at Harrenhal. One month everything I once knew was taken away from me.

I used to live in a small village near the Gods Eye with my mother and my three sisters. I'm just (y/n) Hook, from a humble family who lived in the Riverlands. After I watched my father's death when I was 10, I didn't think I'd have to suffer that much again. Turns out I was wrong. 

At 18, I had to see my house taken down by Gregor Clegane. Had to see my mother's head cut off, two of my sisters raped. All I could do was sit behind a bush with my head between my shaking legs, caressing my younger sister's cheek trying to convince her that everything would be ok when I knew it wouldn't. I could hear grunts, screams, clinking swords, and these sounds made me feel helpless by the second. I grabbed my sister's hand and cried for her to run but her 7-year-old legs could only take so much. We were caught by Ser Amory.

We were threatened, insulted, but we weren't killed, even though I'd rather be dead. We were shoved into a disgustingly smelling wagon, with some girls my age covered in blood, and some dead men, with spikes across their hearts. It was too dark to see anything after they closed the door on us, so I cried silently.

As soon as we arrived, everyone in my wagon had tasks and roles assigned to them. Half the girls were chosen for the kitchen duties, some for the stables, and others for cleaning service. We were told we were serving Lord Tywin Lannister and to do so we needed to keep his knights happy. 

My little sister Theresa was chosen for the kitchens and I was chosen to serve Weese, to run errands around the castle. Little did I know that this man was as lousy and crude as the old servant women made him seem. Before getting started we were all taken to the baths were the old women scrubbed our skins until they were burning red. They gave grey and used dresses to every one of us and we were sent to do our work.

As soon as I stepped out, I felt the cold wind, that the towers of the huge castle of Harrenhal created, softly lifting my dress. It made me look at it. The castle. It was huge, at least a hundred times the size of my house. Some old tales say it is cursed, full of ghosts, but I'm not afraid of ghosts, I'm afraid of humans and what they are capable of.

Ever since that day, every day seems the same. Weese sends me to prepare horses or go get some helms, yells at me saying I'm not fast enough, calls me a whore, threatens to kill me, blackmails me using my sister's life and finally threatens to beat me up. He ends up never doing so, I think being his closest servant has its advantages and disadvantages.

Today, he told me that if I'm sufficiently fast, I get to see my sister. He may be an asshole but he's a man of his word. The task was easy, I just had to go to the smiths' house and order fifty swords to some horsemen who were leaving a week from now. I had a signed sheet to prove my duty and Weese had told me to speak to a specific blacksmith called Gendry.

I knocked on the door but there was too much noise inside for somebody to hear me so I opened it. The clinking sounds filled my ears and the smoky smell infiltrated in my lungs making me cough gently, drawing some of the attention to me. It was suffocatingly hot inside even though some windows were open. My baby hairs clung to my forehead and then it occurred to me, I have no idea who Gendry is. I turned to the little smith who must have been at least 8 years old and leaned to his ear to ask him where Gendry was. He pointed to the end of the long aisle of swordsmiths and said: "The Bull is right there".

And there was a boy, no, a man with his back turned to me. He was shirtless with his muscular back showing and was wearing a brown apron. Or was it grey? I couldn't tell because of the rusty environment. I stood there looking at him hitting the iron with his heavy hammer, making his body stir. On the side of his work table, there was a huge helm, shaped like a bull. I didn't know if I should feel intimidated or impressed because of the skill and work he must have put into it. So that's where he got his nickname from. Nervous and sweaty I called for him "Gendry, excuse me". I heard one raspy voice reply "What do you want now?", and then he turned. I saw his face.

His hair wild, thick and black, sweaty as his whole body, his eyes deep blue that reminded me of the Gods Eye. As soon as he laid eyes on me his expression softened and I could see the look of regret on his face. "I'm so sorry my lady, I thought you were one of my superiors. Excuse my rough attitude". He scratched the soft beard that was starting to grow on his face in embarrassment and gave me a little smile. Suddenly, I felt self-conscious as I've never felt before. My clothes were wet, my hair bulky thanks to the damp ambience, and even though he was sweaty as I could never be, I felt embarrassed. He was tall and slim but his muscles were well defined and covered with dust.

All I could do was stutter. "I... hum... No... I came here to... order fifty swords... please". I said blinking rapidly. He had been so gentle and caring and I'm here just making a fool of myself. "No worries," he replied, " 'Till when?". Oh, shit. Shit. I can't remember. " 'Till tomorrow." I blurted out. Ok, I'm 100% sure it wasn't until tomorrow, but I was too nervous to even think. "Tomorrow? Wow, that's a lot of swords for only a day of work" he chuckled, "Are you one of Weese's ladies?" "Yes," I said, "Well, then you can tell him I'll do it, but he can go fuck himself". I couldn't help but laugh "Thank you." I smiled sympathetically. I was about to go away but he called. "Excuse me, can I know your name? It's just... I need to know it for when... I have to deliver your order." "Sure...um... it's (y/n)..." "What a beautiful name!". Wow, he was charming even when he wasn't trying to. I smiled again and rushed through the door feeling weak both from the heat and the new acquaintance.

I entered the servants' tower and the first thing I hear is shouting. "There you are, you bitch. It was about time!" Oh shit. Weese. I can't believe I let that stupid boy mess with my head and slow me down. He got in the way of my visit to Theresa. It was one of the few opportunities I had to be with her. We are both always so busy and forbidden to go to each other's towers. "Come here, wench!". And that's when everything got dark, the last thing I remember is the buckle of a belt coming in my direction and hitting my belly, then my head, knocking me down.

I woke up in my room, completely bruised from the waist up. My muscles ached and every single one of my skin cells roared in pain. Inevitably, tears flowed out of my eyes as I tried to get up to go to the bathroom. It was just too much. I was alone in the room, not even Weese was there to make me feel worse about myself. As I finished my business in the toilet, I had to walk back again to my bed. When, as I supported myself on the window sill, I see him, down there. 

Gendry, this time fully dressed and clean, with a bag full of newly manufactured swords slinging on his broad left shoulder and his signature soft but tough smile on his square defined jaw, talking lively to Weese. He managed to get all of the swords done after all. 

Gendry must've called for me and Weese must've ignored and went to meet him himself. He probably used some quick excuse like "She's sick" or "She's busy". His ocean eyes now glittered with the morning sunlight as he spoke excitedly of helms and swords and all that kind of blacksmith terminology. He was mysterious, but he clearly was passionate about his labour. I couldn't stop grinning. I forced myself to stop because part of the reason why I was beaten up was him. But I just couldn't.

The talk ended and Weese went back into our tower with the swords in hand. Gendry stood there with a puzzled look on his face. He was looking up. One could tell he was thinking and the face he was making was goddamn adorable. I looked down, unable to perceive if he could see me from where he was standing, but then the noise of the room's door slinging open almost made me jump, and I was taken off of my daydreams. It was one of the other serving girls telling me that Weese wanted to see me. She looked just as miserable as I did, so I just gave her an understanding look and a faint smile and she left.

After, a long time, I finally managed to get to the lowest floor of the castle, where Weese was waiting for me with a prostitute sitting on his lap and kissing his neck. The disgust was visible on my face even though I didn't want it to be. "Sit here, (y/n)", wait he never called me by my first name. It was always either "Miss Hook", sarcastically, or "bitch", there was no in-between, he never gave use to my first name, ever.

Surprised, I took a seat in the armchair in front of him. "Yesterday was a hard day for me", he started, "and I would like to apologize for what I did to you. Even though you took too long to do the order, I've already received the fifty swords, that just had to be ready by next week. And because of that, you're gonna get a whole week of rest, both because you made a good job on putting the smiths to work, and because you can't even move decently."

The whore was palming his erection through the cloth that covered his fat legs and I could see his attention to the conversation drifting away. "Now go! Before I change my mind!" She had her hand fully inside his pants and started moving it up and down on his shaft, as I got up to leave the room. Going up the stairs I could hear him groaning in pleasure and the noises her mouth made around his cock. Well, making up a date on the spot helped me after all, I'm thankful Gendry is a fast and dedicated blacksmith.

I tried to push myself up the stairs clinging hard to the metal handrail by my left side but my legs felt so heavy and my arms so weak that the only thing I could do was give up. I didn't even have the strength to squat and sit on one of the steps. I just leaned my back on the cold rugged rocky wall and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes trying to regather my energy. And that was when I heard a familiar raspy voice.

"Hey! Are you all right? Gosh, what happened to you?" I opened my eyes, startled, his sudden presence making me feel weaker than I already was. His blue eyes wide and his brows furrowed in concern. "How did you get here?" I asked. Servants and workers from other towers were not allowed to enter towers that weren't related to their services. "Seems like Weese is a little busy right now." Looking sideways I could watch the whore straddled around his lap, jumping up and down and moaning loudly. I nodded my head softly, about to pass out, so Gendry grabbed me from my legs and carried me.

His perfectly fit body carried me easily through the hundreds of steps, his strong and firm arms completely wrapped around me. I was dizzy so everything that happened until the moment he sat me gently on my bed is a blur. He fetched me some freshwater and placed the cup carefully in my hand, helping it reach my mouth. I only took three sips of the water but I was thankful for it. 

After that, he sat next to me "I saw you on the window after I talked to Weese. He told me you were busy but I know that little bastard and what he's capable of. I sensed something was wrong. I peeped through the door and saw him distracted by the wench, so I decided to come to check in on you. And then I found you like this. What has he done do you?" 

Tears started streaming down my eyes and I felt as helpless as I had felt when I lost my home. He grabbed my hand and started fidgeting with my fingers slowly. I could feel his work calluses in my fairly soft skin, which felt comforting. He didn't say a word, waiting for me to calm down and tell him. He placed his free hand under my chin and lifted my head to keep me from looking down, my eyes met his. That made me tell him everything. The visit to my sister as a reward, the name-calling, the beating up, the week off Weese had given me. His only response was "I'll take you to see your sister.", and that made me rest my head on his shoulder and cry a bit more.

After a while, he left giving a light squeeze on my hand and a little smile. I was left alone with my thoughts. Was he really going to risk his place next to the blacksmiths to take me to see my sister? If he would do that, how would he do so? My head was a turmoil, but I was so exhausted that I immediately fell asleep. I woke up the next day, inarguably better, and suddenly it occurred to me that he hadn't told me a day nor an hour to meet. That made me anxious and uncertain. Slowly, I descended the stairs to see if I could meet Gendry outside. I tried to avoid meeting Weese and succeeded at that.

Giving my first step through the door I felt a light breeze and the sunlight streams hitting my face, making me cover it with my fragile hands. If I wanted to meet Gendry maybe it was better to go check in the smithy. I walked slowly, enjoying the light heat and my feet on the grass. Looking through the windows I saw that the place was completely empty, which was weird. Maybe they don't work on weekends, I thought.

A week had passed since the last time I had seen Gendry. My expectations were again very low. Maybe something had happened to him. Or maybe he had just said that I'd see my sister to make me feel better and had no intention to fulfil his promise. Either way, both reasons indicated that I wasn't going to see Theresa soon, which made me frown. 

I was already back to my working days. My week off was officially over, so Weese sent me to the stables to order a horse for his whore return to her hometown.

The castle and its gardens were so big that it would take me at least an hour to reach the stables. As my body was still hurt from last week's incidents it would take me a lot more. I decided to embrace the slowness and allow myself to breathe in and out, enjoying nature since this was one of the few opportunities I got to do some chores outside the tower.

Unexpectedly, I heard some noise. It sounded like someone was whistling but it was not quite like it. I looked back intrigued and when the sound stopped I got back to walking again. Then it came again, this time stronger and I looked to the side. Gendry was hidden behind a bush with that smirk on his face and a metal whistle on his lips. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

I couldn’t help but grin. “How did you know I would be here?”, I asked genuinely surprised.“I know more than you would like me to know” he answered with a cheeky smile. “I thought I wouldn’t see you ever again, I thought something had happened to you or you’d given up on helping me”. “Hey, I may be poor but I haven’t forgotten my manners and not leaving a lady hanging is one of my main rules, I am a man of my word”, he chuckled pleasantly, “I was expecting your visit at the smiths’ house but you never came, so I came to see you”. “So what have you been up to?”, I asked hopefully. 

“Look, I made this for you” he pointed at the little key that looked even tinier in his big and strong hand, “this will give you access to the backdoor of the kitchen tower, meaning you will find your sister as soon as you enter it.”, he lowered his head and scratched his neck making his defined muscles more prominent. He seemed… embarrassed? 

“I can’t believe you went through that work just to make me see my sister, Gendry”, I stared at him incredulously. “You were hurt, and I promised you. I had to.”, he said, looking me in the eyes. I was completely speechless. “Please, wait for me outside the tower.” I gently snatched the key from his hand and ran as fast as I could to the kitchen towers.

When I opened the door, Theresa was already waiting for me there. I stood there as a stream of water ran down both of our faces. We hugged so tightly it felt like it would never end. I couldn’t explain how happy and relieved I was to know she was well and healthy.

We separated the hug and stood to look at each other faces and I smiled. “You look so beautiful, sister. How have they been treating you?”. She dried her tear wet face and said “Well, as far as possible I think. That boy Gendry told me you would come to meet me today. He made the key especially for you. I’m so happy to see you, big sister”.

After a long hour of conversation, crying, and sharing hugs, we had to say goodbye, and now that I had the key, we agreed that we would meet each other at least once a week.

When I stepped outside, I immediately searched for Gendry with my swollen eyes and found him with his back against the wall of the tower. I ran to him, ecstatic. “Did you make the key yourself?”. He nodded, apparently disconcerted. Without knowing what to say, in a burst of courage, I cupped his jaw with my hands, caressing the dark hair growing from it and placed my lips in his.

I felt him gasp, moaning slightly, but when the shock passed, he placed both of his hands on my waist. This involuntary movement on his part made my belly twist and turn, and I could feel burning marks everywhere he touched me. My hands went to his hair unconsciously as I pulled it softly. He was holding me firmly but gently as if I were one of his helms he so liked taking care of and polishing. He smelt like sweat and wet grass and minty perfume. When we felt the need for air, we parted our lips. I moved my head back so I could look at him. His face was fully red, his hair fumbled and his lips swollen. Never so gorgeous. He fidgeted his fingers with the laces of my dress at the end of my back, clearly uneasy. One could see he was caught by surprise by the kiss.

The silence was overwhelming and comfortable at the same time. This time around, it was his turn to pull my face to his and kiss me again. More confidently, as we moved our tongues in perfect sync, feeling how amazing we fit together, not wanting to let go ever. When we parted for the second time, I leaned my head on the crook of his neck, feeling flustered and protected. He wrapped his arms around me. 

“Thanks, Gendry. I don’t deserve what you did for me.” “You definitely don’t. I make fifty swords in a day, make you a brand new key and I only get a kiss as a reward. Totally unfair”, we both laughed at that, “Oh shut up, you bastard!”.

We pulled our foreheads together and closed our eyes, just enjoying each others company. Absorbing everything that had just happened. And for the first time in a long while, I felt like not all humans are evil and cunning, and I felt true genuine happiness.


End file.
